The Saiyan Mage Remake
by Gray x Lucy Shipper
Summary: A young boy named Mark Daiyo has accidentally destroyed his home and leaves to join a wizard guild. He will go on many different adventures with his fellow members in the guild he joins. (Main Pairings will be OC x Mira, Gray x Lucy, Lyon x Juvia and Natsu x Lisanna.)
1. 1 A New Beginning

_Hey guys. I'm making a SECOND reboot.. I reread through the first reboot and I noticed the quality was kinda bad... Anyway I hope this reboot of a reboot does better! Reboot of a reboot... Rebootception!_

It was an average day in a small village in the country of Seven which is northeast of Fiore. There was a young boy named Mark Daiyo who was training with the village's resident wizard and once he was finished for the day he went to play with his best friend, a young girl by the name of Mary. The two kids played for a while until they both had to go back to their huts. Mark was different than other kids as he had a tail. Most kids picked on him for it except for Mary so the two kids got along quite well, eventually leading them to becoming best friends. Once Mark got back to his family's hut he heard his master inside, talking to his parents.

"At the rate Mark is developing his magic there might not be anything left I can teach him. He has potential. A lot of it. I can see him becoming a great wizard someday." Both the mother and father look at the wizard.

"How much time left would you be able to teach him?"

"Maybe a day or two but not much longer than that. He might be better off joining one of those wizard guilds down in Fiore. There he would get much better with his magic." When Mark heard that he was rather surprised and soon the sun was setting and the full moon was rising. Once the wizard left Mark had caught a glimpse of the full moon but once he looked at it he couldn't stop staring at the moon. His parents were worried he hadn't come in and when they went to see Mark he was still staring at the moon. Under Mark's feet was a magic circle, his eyes became entirely red, his teeth started to grow sharper, his tail was also flicking around as he started to grow bigger and gain fur all across his body. His ears also came to a point and stopped growing around 50 feet tail with brown fur and glowing red eyes. Mary had saw what happened to her best friend and was really scared. A loud roar sweeped through the area and he went on a rampage around the small village. He fired a beam from his mouth at a house and blew it up. Mary looked at Mark and ran outside to try and stop him but her parents tried to stop her. When Mary managed to get outside after freeing herself from her parents grasp.

"Mark what are you doing!? Why are you destroying your home!?" The transformed Mark looked at Mary and she got a little scared. However no matter what she did she couldn't reason with him. He grabbed her in his giant hands and squeezed her half to death, causing her to scream her lungs out. He drops her and her mother catches her and hides while Mark stomped over his own home, killing both his parents in a single stomp. With most of the village destroyed and the last breath of the village's resident wizard he shot off Mark's tail causing him to revert to normal and lose consciousness. Once he was back to normal Mary's mother ran away from the destroyed village with her unconscious daughter. After a few hours Mark woke up to see the destroyed village and didn't know that his tail was gone. He was tearing up at seeing his destroyed home. He looked over at his master's semi destroyed home and walked over to it to get a outfit that fit him. It was a navy blue jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots with yellow pointed tips and a navy blue head bandana. Once he got dressed he started walking away from the destroyed village that he called home. And he knew exactly where he wanted to go. To the Kingdom of Fiore and to join a wizard guild there. Unknowing to him both Mary and her mother were heading to Fiore as well, their destination is the capital of Fiore known as Crocus.

_So what did you guys think of the first chapter of this reboot? I want your honest opinions of what I can do better and I will improve from your opinions. As long as I don't get spam reveiws like "Oh this sucks take it down!" or "You suck at writing quit fanfiction now!". If I get any of those kind of reviews I will not hesitate to get rid of them. And I will see YOU *points to reader* in the next chapter! Bye bye! *waves bye*_


	2. 2 A New Friend

Mark was walking through the country side of Fiore, hoping to find a wizard guild to join. But due to his lack of energy he collapses near what is known as the Heartfilia Konzern. However a young woman and a young girl were walking around the Konzern and the girl saw Mark unconscious. The two females rush over to him and get him to the infirmary. About an hour later he woke up and looked at the young girl who had blonde hair, a single ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Good to see you're up and about."

"Ugh... Where am I?"

"I'll go get Mom. She can explain to you where you are better than I could." The girl leaves and soon comes back in with a woman who looks almost exactly like the girl.

"Welcome to the Heartfilia Konzern. What is your name?"

"My name? It's Mark. Mark Daiyo." The two smile at him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy."

"And I am Layla."

"Nice to meet you both." Mark smiles brightly at them, despite the pain he's feeling over the loss of his family.

"It's nice to meet you too." Then there was a loud grumble coming from his stomach.

"Sounds like you're pretty hungry."

"Yeah I kind of am considering I haven't eaten much."

"Come. We have some great cooks here." Mark gets up from the bed and follows Layla and Lucy to the dining hall. Once they got into the dining hall the food arrived, he and the others had started to eat and he ended up eating three or four servings of food before he was full.

"That was really good. Thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome Mark. I've never seen anyone eat the much before. You must have been very hungry."

"Well to tell you the truth I had only a couple days worth of food during my travel here. It took me five days just to get here and I barely ate much." Lucy was finished eating and Layla lookes at her daughter. Mark gets up and stretches.

"Mark would you be willing to stay as a guest for a while?"

"Sure, why not?" He smiles cheerfully at the older woman and she smiles back.

"Great. You should have a room prepared soon." Lucy walked over to Mark, who nodded at Layla.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go play outside?" He smiled at her.

"Sure." Layla smiled at the kids as they went to play outside. Later that day when the sun was about to set the kids went inside and Layla looked at them.

"Did you two have fun?" Both Mark and Lucy nodded their heads.

"Yup!" Layla smiled softly at the both of them.

"Mark your room is ready. Allow me to show you the way."

"Thank you Miss Layla." Mark follows Layla to the room he'll be staying in.

"You are welcome Mark." Layla smiles softly at the new guest.

"Sleep well Mark."

"Thank you Lucy." Lucy and Mark smile at each other and the two leave him as he tries to get some sleep. As he tries to sleep he gets the images of his destroyed village in his eyes, failing to rest well. Soon enough though he does manage to fall asleep but it was not a peaceful sleep.

_(Mark was staring at the destroyed village, walking through the semi darkened village with random flames flickering, keeping the dead village barely lit up from the flickering flames. As he walked around he spotted the bodies of his parents, cold, lifeless and limp, wanting to cry, he did start to a bit but he had the feeling something was watching him. And there was a fifty foot tall ape with a tail standing over him. He tried to use his magic on the beast yet it didn't affect it in the slightest. No matter what he did he seemed helpless against the giant ape with a tail. It grabbed him with one of it's huge hands and started squeezing the life out of him. But he managed to shoot a beam into it's eye, giving him a chance to escape. However the beast managed to use it's good eye to see Mark and use it's foot to try and crush him.)_

Mark shot up, cold sweat going down his face. He looked around the room and sighed a sigh of relief, the nightmare ended. Soon there was a knock on the door, he got up, wiped the cold sweat off his face and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw Lucy on the other side of the door.

"Morning Mark." She said with a bright smile on her face and it made him smile too. "Morning Lucy." He yawned a little bit and the two go downstairs to eat their breakfast.

_**One week later**_

It was a rainy day, unfit for Mark and Lucy to play around outside so they played inside for a while but he was starting to act differently. He wanted to head out and go join a guild like what he was going to do but forgot about it and stayed, with the two of them forming a best friend relationship over the week. So he made a plan, he would head out in the middle of the night and leave a note for Lucy to read in the morning. Once he got a bag filled with stuff he needed he opened the window and looked outside, lots of small puddles of rain water are around and the rain finally stopped, but as he started to get ready to jump out of the window Layla walked into the room.

"Mark?"

"Oh. Hello miss Layla."

"What are you doing?"

"Well. I'm leaving.." There was a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"How come?"

"Well I'm going to go join a guild."

"I understand."

"I just hope Lucy understands.."

"She probably will."

"In the morning will you give the note to her for me?" Layla nodded her head and Mark jumped out of the window and started to walk away from the Konzern. He looked back at the window he jumped from and continued to walk away. _"I'll miss you Lucy.. I hope you can understand why I left.."_

_Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had a long battle with writer's block and it's taking me a while to get over it still. Anyway thank you all for reading, if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review down below, thank you guys and I will see you in the next chapter!_


	3. 3 A New Home

Mark had reached a hill outside of the town of Magnolia, home of the wizard guild known as Fairy Tail, he had heard some stories of Fairy Tail and figured it would be a good guild to join. He made his way down into Magnolia, then walked through the market, his tail swaying a bit as he walked. He could feel people staring at him but he didn't know if it was his tail or his torn up clothing, though he had a feeling it was his torn up clothing. He continued his trek to the guild hall of Fairy Tail and when he entered, he saw many people in the building, some adults, some kids but what caught his eye was a short, old man with white hair and a thick white mustache, fortunately the man saw him and went over to him.

"Hello young man. What brings you to Fairy Tail?" Mark could tell the man was really strong despite his appearance so he bowed to him as a sign of respect. "I would like to join this guild sir." Two young men, one with spikey blue hair and the other brown hair with a pompadour like style saw Mark and his battle worn clothing.

"Hey Wakaba, take a look at that kid. He has a strange outfit doesn't he?"

"You're only looking at his outfit Macao? He's all scratched up, like he was in a lot of fights."

"Who knows, he probably was. Let's ask him once he's done talking to Makarov." The man known as Makarov had put a mark above Mark's heart in a yellow color, mainly to remind him of his best friend Lucy but he didn't tell Makarov.

"Can I get everyone's attention for a second?" Everyone in the guild looked at Makarov. "Good. Now that I have everyone's attention, let me introduce our guilds newest member!" When he pointed to Mark the other kids in the guild went over to him, welcoming him into the guild, then the two men, Wakaba and Macao walked over.

"Hey kid, welcome to the guild." Mark looked at the two and bowed yet again. "Thank you." Wakaba looked over him and his hair had a wild self cut style to it. "Looks like you could use some new clothes." Mark looked over himself, looking at all the tears and holes in his attire.

"It would seem so." He just let out a little laugh at that and Makarov looked at them. "Maybe someone should take Mark to get some new clothing." A red haired little girl looked at Makarov.

"I'll see to it that he gets some new clothes."

"Ah thank you Erza. Mark go with Erza." Mark looked at Makarov and bowed. "Yes sir." He left with Erza and a white haired girl who was sitting alone watched them leave, as the two young teens left he had a big smile on his face and she looked at him, seeing the smile on his face.

"What's with that smile?"

"It's just.. I haven't seen a lot of happiness like that in a while.." He looked up into the sky, remembering his family and his best friends, Lucy and Mary. The two continued their way to the clothing store when he noticed that she was wearing armor above her normal clothes.

"Hey how come you're wearing armor?"

"That's none of your business." He crossed his arms and looked ahead.

"Just trying to make conversation." They soon made it to the store and walked in, looking around for something, then he found something he figured he'd like. A white tank top with a black jacket to go with it, blue jeans and some black boots. A woman took notice that Mark was looking at clothing so she walked over to him.

"Hello. Would you like to try this on?" Mark looked at the woman and smiled.

"Yes, thank you." The woman led him to the place to change, Erza noticed this and followed. Once he got changed into the clothing, he walked out and looked at the woman and Erza.

"How does it feel?" The woman smiled and asked him.

"It feels great. How much is it?"

"It's 300 Jewels." Erza looks at the woman and gives her the 300 Jewels. Then he gets his old torn up clothing and the two leave the shop. He looks at Erza and smiles.

"Thanks. When we get back I'm going to go on a job so I can repay you."

"It's nothing, really. You don't need to repay me."

"It's the least I can do." They got back to the guild hall and he went to the mission request board and looked at it, wondering what mission to go on. But then a young girl with white hair showed up next to him.

"Hey you want to go on a mission? I'll go take you on one."

"Thanks!" He was rather excited and he bowed at the girl. Once they got prepared for the journey they left after getting the papers signed by Makarov. After about a hour on the train they make it to a small town where everything seemed just fine when suddenly there was the sound of a alarm went off, Mark looked to see three dark wizards jump out of the window of a lacrima shop. The dark wizards had stolen some explosive lacrima, he ran over to the dark wizards who were grinned at their theft. Mark jumped up into the air and kicked one of them in the face, knocking him onto the ground and making him drop the explosive lacrima he stole. The other two look at him, seeing their partner on the ground and out cold. One of them blasts him with dark magic, sending him back a couple of feet, which provided the perfect distraction for Mira as she charged into one of the two standing dark wizards. Mark rushed at the one remaining dark wizard, he side swiped the wizard's legs but he had dodged the kick. He got hit with another blast of dark magic. Mira had started distracting him and Mark ran to them then the two of them knocked him out.

"We make a good team don't you think?" She looks at him and he looked at her back.

"Yeah we do." The owner of the shop came out and looked at the two kids.

"Thank you both for saving my shop from those terrible dark wizards."

"It's no problem sir. We're happy to help." They were there to stop the dark wizards because they were robbing lots of lacrima shops around the town and needed to be stopped. Once they got their reward for helping they headed back to Magnolia and split the reward. The reward was about 1200 Jewel and they split it between them easily.

_Alright I'll end it there for now. Now I'm going to add a bit of interactivity for this chapter. I have two ideas here. Have things continue through writing multiple chapters or skip through somethings with a time skip. Oh and I'm going to need some help with Daicon's fighting gi. Should it be either yellow with blue or black with white? See you all in the next chapter! PS if you were wondering how Daicon's hair looked think of Teen Gohan's hair style.  
_


	4. 4 The Journey

Mark was now 15 years of age and had gotten back from the S-Class promotion trials several months ago and he was now a strong S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. He was pretty proud of it and with the new strength he possessed he was going to protect his family. Makarov was proud of Mark becoming a S-Class, believing he well earned it because of all the jobs he had been taking on. He almost always came back heavily injured and when he recovered he always got stronger. Erza had believed it to be a spell but of what kind she wasn't sure. Levy looked up what kind of spell could make someone stronger after recovering from a terrible injury but she found none. Mira was just about to head out on a mission with Elfman and Lisanna when she decided to bring Mark along. He had just finished eating when she came up to him.

"Done stuffing your face Mark?" He swallowed the food he had in his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Me, Elfman and Lisanna were just about to head out on a job. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. This will be a chance to put your new S-Class strength to the test." He had a excited look on his face and jumped from his seat.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Mira was grinning at his usual enthusiasm.

Several hours later they had gotten to the place where they were needed and saw a giant beast, which they had to take care of. Mark's excitement was off the charts but he tried to keep it professional.

"Whoa. This thing looks like it should provide a challenge." He ran to it and a blue/white aura surrounded his body just as he jumped into the air to attack it but the beast punched him right into the ground, sending him a good deal backwards and face first. After a while of attacking the beast it took a toll on all three of the Fairy Tail wizards. Then Elfman did something crazy. He tried to take over the beast. But something went wrong and the beast was trying to control Elfman.

"If we don't make him come to his senses he may be lost!" Mark got up, his yellow and blue gi was badly damaged and he had some blood coming from a spot above and below his eye, Lisanna walked over to Elfman to try and reason with him. But when Elfman raised his hand to her Mark ran over to Lisanna and took a hard swat into the rocks, his body was more battered and bruised than it had ever been before. But his efforts to protect Lisanna failed as he saw Elfman swat her away with the same amount of force he got hit by. He didn't see what happened next as he had passed out but Mira held her younger sister in her arms as she started disappearing. She was crying as she saw Lisanna disappear like that then Elfman had come to his senses.

Later Mark had woken up in the guild hall with all his injuries healed, he got up from the bed and walked out into the main room. He looked around and saw Mira crying, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mark.. She's gone.. Lisanna's gone.." He looked down at the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

"I know how you feel.." He wiped the tears from his eyes and started leaving, Elfman looked at Mark as he started leaving.

"You're going to leave?"

"Yeah.. For how long I'm not sure.. But I need to get stronger than I am.. I promsied myself to protect my family.. I failed to help protect Lisanna.. I'm not coming back until I get stronger.." As he bid everyone a farewell Natsu and Happy catch Mark just as he entered the woods exiting the city of Magnolia.

"I'm going awat for a while."

"Why Mark?"

"I need to get stronger. I failed to protect my family.. And if I want to protect my family I must get stronger than I already am.."

"I understand Mark..."

"I'll be back. I promise."

"Alright. Be careful okay?"

"I'll try. No promises."

"That's going to have to be good enough. See you when you get back friend."

"Yeah. Tell Mira I'll miss her okay Natsu?"

"You got it pal." Mark turned his head back to Natsu and Happy and gave them a thumbs up then he continued his journey out into the far reaches of Fiore.

Several months into his journey to become stronger he got a letter from Makarov telling him about a ancient scroll that could give him a power never seen before, problem was that no one knew where it was and when Mark asked him about how he knew about this he told him that he found out about it via research in the guild's library. After hearing about the scroll he knew he had to find it, he figured it would be the way to make up for failing to help protect Lisanna. He searched high and low for it but he couldn't find it, he had considered giving up at almost a year after he left. He left the town after a quick breakfast, using some of what Jewels he had left he bought more food for the trip, he managed to find some sort of ruined temple out of the town, it had vines growing out of the outside of it and vegetation was growing all around it and inside of it, indicating that the temple was abandoned for a long time. He walked into it, there were holes in the ceiling letting light into the dark temple, he was unsure of where he was going. He was wondering around for a while, just looking at the decaying ruins, wondering if the scroll was in here or just a waste of time. Eventually he came across a giant room with light shining in all around, he saw a pedestal with something on it. It seemed to be some kind of paper on it so he walked over to it and took it off the pedestal. Then the entire temple made a small shake, which slowly escalated into longer shakes and rumbles. When it started breaking apart Mark started to get out of the temple, the doors were starting to close and he managed to get out of most of them except for the final door which was already closed. He decided to blast the door open and watched as the temple crumble, he took a deep breath and opened the scroll but it was blank.

"Great.. I guess I'll have to try and find more of these temples and see if any of them have the right scroll.. This is going to take a while.."


	5. 5 The Journey Comes to an End

Mark was still on his journey to find the scroll Makarov had told him about. He was on the hunt for a temple similar to the first one, just in case the scroll was in any of them, he still had the blank page from the first temple and wondering what it's use was for. Then he came across another temple, but it was more worn down then the last one, he walked into it and looked around. But what he didn't know was that a group of dark wizards had been following him since the first temple, one of them followed him into the temple. As Mark walked around inside the temple he pressed something on the floor to make spikes appear from the ground and walls, he backed up a little and made a running jump to try and get over and through the spikes, he did manage to get across the spikes. A single dark wizard was following him through the temple as he crossed the traps that were set up, when he came across a large open room, he saw a stand with what seemed to be a piece of paper on it. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be a fragment of a map, when he grabbed it he just happened to have the blank paper in his hand and the map fragment fused to the paper. Then, like the last temple, it started collapsing on top of him. He tried running out of the temple as fast as he could, then he came across the walls shooting spikes out at a fast rate. He decided to just run through the spikes and as he tried getting through them, he got cut several times by the flying spikes and each one hurt more than the last. But he did manage to get out of the temple before it could come down yet he didn't know of the dark wizard that was still in the temple. He had to take a break for a few weeks to let the cuts from the spikes properly heal up and when he was all healed up, he was ready to get back on track, the map had told him to go east.

By the time he made it to the east it was sun down and he managed to take a quick rest, unknowing of the dark wizards that hadn't given up on following Mark across the temples. Once he had gotten up he went inside the temple. One thing he noticed is that it looks a lot better than the last two, another thing he noticed was the floodgates on both of the walls of the main room. He wondered why they were there but he disregarded it, there was also some water that almost was to his knees. He started walking around until he came to a staircase leading down a dark path, so he went down the staircase not seeing any other passage way. Then a couple of dark wizards head into the temple after him, going down the same set of stairs he did. Suddenly he came to a cross path, he had to decided on whether he should go to the right or left but when he saw the dark wizards come down the staircase he quickly went right. Since there were two dark wizards they both went down each path, both of which ultimately led to the chamber where the map fragment was. As soon as Mark got the fragment it attached itself to the paper, then both of the dark wizards arrived.

"Hey you! Give us that map or else!"

"Yeah how about no." That had gotten on both of their nerves and they both attacked him with their dark magic, which he managed to deflect. Then two flood gates that were on the side of the walls opened up slowly, making water fill the room. As he was distracted one of them managed to get the map from him, both of them making a break for the exit and he was following them but then one of the dark wizards stayed behind to fight him. The dark wizard charged at Mark and punched him with a flaming fist. Yet it didn't seem to make any kind of scratch on him. A blue magic circle appeared underneath him as he charged a ball of energy in his hand and threw the energy at the dark wizard. Then as things seemed calm two more flood gates opened slowly, letting the water that was knee high get deeper, he needed a way out and decided to just blast his way out by firing a beam at the door, blasting it to pieces. When he got out of the temple he headed east, knowing that the dark wizards were heading that way too, he was attempting to get the map back from them before he could loose track of them. He did manage to catch up to them at the east temple, the dark wizards looked at him, anger clearly on their faces. He grinned and was ready to take them on, which there were only three dark wizards left so he thought it would be easy for him. The three of them charged at him and since the dark wizards weren't all that strong they were easy for him to defeat. He grabbed the map back and went inside the east temple.

When he went inside the temple he came across a couple of monsters that attacked him on sight. They were pretty easy but he had a feeling the worst has yet to come. As he went through it the monsters got harder and harder and more of them kept coming. As he trekked through the temple, enough of his gi was torn that most of his undershirt and top were torn off, revealing his Fairy Tail guild mark. Then he reached the final chamber, where he had to face the toughest monster in the temple. Since he the last monsters he had tackled where the strongest he'd faced yet he wondered how strong this one would be. He suddenly got flash backs of seeing Lisanna get hit by a beast Elfman at seeing the huge monster, which made him burning with anger. Not at Elfman but at himself for letting one of his friends down, reminding him why he was on this journey in he first place. He charged his aura and a white glow surrounded his body as he ran at the beast and punched it right in the gut. He didn't let up as he unleashed hit upon hit on the beast. He finally unleashed a barrage of energy blasts on the beast, making it fall to the ground, as he floated to the ground he was breathing heavily as he wasted a lot of energy on the monster. Then the next map fragment appear on a stand like the last ones. He grabbed it and it fused to the page, the map said to go north and once he got out of the temple he rested for a while. He wondered what the last temple would have for him.

After resting he went to the north temple which thankfully wasn't that far away from the east temple. Once he arrived he went inside and saw a giant two path maze. He wondered what path was the right one and ultimately decided that he would go on right path, hoping it was the right path. If it wasn't he'd leave a trail of "bread crumbs" to follow back if it wasn't the right path to take. Fortunately for him it was the correct path and he came across a rolled up scroll, when he picked it up a door opened. He couldn't help but walk into the room with the scroll in hand, as soon as he went inside his whole body felt heavier as well as the scroll. He needed a while to get used to the heavier gravity.

About a year later he left the room in a new gi, a navy blue and black one, he felt stronger than he was before. He flew straight up into the air, as a white aura of energy surrounded him he flew back to Magnolia, leaving a noticeable trail in the sky as he flew, not stopping whatsoever. About half an hour later he landed right in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall then he entered in, seeing all his friends once again.

"It's good to be back."


	6. 6 The Port City of Hargeon

Gray looked up from his seat and looked at Mark, seeing he had returned.

"Hey man. It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Good to see you too Gray." Mark had noticed Natsu and Erza were gone, he walked over to Mira.

"Mark.. It's good to see you again." Mira had a soft, calming tone in her voice that wasn't there when he left.

"Mira.. It's good to see you too.. Um. Do you know where Erza and Natsu are?"

"Yeah. Erza left on a S-Class job and Natsu went on a job."

"Alright. Thank you Mira. I think I'll go check up on Natsu." He puts his first two fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes, searching for Natsu's magic signature, when he found it a white magic circle appeared under his feet and he vanished before everyone's eyes. Cana was looking up from her booze barrel.

"What did he just do?" Gray was a little shocked at seeing him vanish just as the rest of the guild.

"It looked like he vanished. Could that be something he learned while he was away?"

~**Hargeon**~

Mark appeared right behind Natsu and Happy, when the motion sick Dragon Slayer looked up at him, he was a little surprised to see him. Then Happy looked up at him.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Let's get you off this train pal." He grabs him and carries him off the train, then he sets him down on a bench.

"It's been two years Mark. Some of us started thinking you weren't coming back."

"Well I'm back. And stronger than I was before."

"Think you can show us how strong you've gotten?"

"That's going to be a surprise. You'll see in time."

"Let's get going. We are supposed to find a Salamander in this town."

"Hey, mind if I join you guys since I'm already here?"

"Why not? Come on." Natsu smiled at his friend and they started walking around the town. Meanwhile in a small, and only, magic shop in the entire town of Hargeon there was a blonde woman with a pony tail on one side of her head.

"Eeeh!? There's only one magic store in this town?"

"Yes... This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with. Only less then ten percent of the townspeople can use magic, so this store is mainly targetting travelling mages."

"Sigh... I think I've wasted my time."

"Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too." The woman looked around the shop for something, when she suddenly found something she wanted. It was the dog Celestial Spirit key. Even though it wasn't all that strong she still decided to buy it. After a failed attempt at getting a discount, only managing to get 1000 Jewels off, she left the magic shop. Suddenly she heard a commotion going on and went to check it out. Back with Natsu, Happy and Mark they were walking around, trying to find this Salamander.

"Hey Mark do you have any money?"

"Nope, sorry Natsu. Spent it all on food while I was out training." Natsu looked at Happy.

"Hey, Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?"

"Yup, I can only think of Igneel when I hear of a fire dragon."

"That's what I thought too." Suddenly the three of them heard cheering for a 'Salamander'. The three of them ran to check it out and the blonde woman was falling for Salamander's charm.

"Igneel!" The moment Natsu saw him, he was confused. "Who are you?"

"Maybe you know me as Salamander." Then Natsu started walking away, Mark was looking at Salamander, sensing his magic signature. As he started to walk away the blonde woman noticed him and walked over to him.

"Mark? Is that you?" He turned to look at her as he realized who she was, meanwhile Salamander tried giving his signature to Natsu, which he refused.

"Lucy? It's good to see you again." He had a big smile on his face at seeing his old friend again. Then he noticed Natsu on the ground with Happy beside him, so he helped him up.

"What is he?"

"He is really disgusting."

"You got that right." Then the four of them went to a place to eat, where Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces.

"You're still the same aren't you?" Lucy looked at Mark.

"You know these two?"

"Yeah. They're good friends of mine. Even if they eat like this."

"Hey I remember you eating just like these two would."

"I've gotten a bit better at not doing that."

"So Natsu, Happy. Right? I may not look like it but I'm a mage. Though I'm not part of a guild yet. Hey weren't you two looking for someone?"

"Aye. It's Igneel."

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town, so we came but it was the wrong Salamander."

"This Salamander didn't look like a salamander."

"I totally believed it was Igneel, too."

"How could a human look like a salamander...?"

"Hrmm? He's not human. Igneel is a real dragon." Lucy was completely shocked at hearing about a dragon. Then as she got up she looked at Mark.

"Hey let's meet up in a little bit okay?" He smiled and nodded his head at his friend, then Natsu and Happy bowed to Lucy, on their hands and knees.

"Thank you for the meal!"

"Thank you!" Mark looked at them, lowered his head a little and shook it, letting out a small sigh.

"D-Don't worry... You helped me, too... So we're even, right?"

"I don't feel like I've helped you at all..."

"Aye... I don't feel right..."

"Oh yeah! I'll give you this." Natsu had pulled out the Salamander Autograph picture and gave it to Lucy, who just slapped it out of his hand.

"I don't want that!" Later she was sitting on a bench reading Sorcerer Weekly, Mark walked up to her and sat down next to her, his tail wrapping around his waist.

"Hey Lucy."

"Oh, hey Mark. It's good to see you again. It's been so long since we last saw each other."

"Yeah it has."

"So. What have you been doing these past years?"

"Well. I've been doing work for a guild."

"You? Working for a guild?"

"Yeah." Lucy was starting to get interested at this point.

"Which guild? I really want to know."

"Well, I've been working with Fairy Tail, I joined up after I had left your family's manor."

"Fairy Tail? You mean THE Fairy Tail?" Mark nods at Lucy and shows her his yellow guild mark. "No way.. I can't believe you're with Fairy Tail.."

"I can take you there when Natsu and Happy are done with their job if you want." She had smiled greatly and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! I've wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since I've heard about how awesome they are!" Then he heard someone walk to them and when he got up, he saw Salamander near them, his tail unwrapped from his waist.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, eh? I can get you in."

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Why yes I am." Mark looked at Salamander.

"Oh? If you're a member of Fairy Tail, then why haven't I seen you in our guild hall?" He had a smug look on him, as if calling Salamander's bluff.

"I've uh.. just been out for a really long time."

"Sure you have." He knew Salamander was lying and was just toying with him at this point, then Salamander whispered to him.

"Stop trying to make her not believe me you punk. All I'm trying to do is invite her to a party I'm having on my boat."

"Is that so? And does that include lying that you're a member of Fairy Tail?" When Salamander tried punching Mark in the face after him calling out his lie, he vanished behind him and kicking him in the back, crashing him into the ground. "Say what you have to and leave, before I show you my true strength."

"Alright, fine." Salamander looks at Lucy after getting up from the small crater. "Would you like to come to the party I'm having on my boat tonight?"

"Why would I go when I know you used a charm spell on me earlier?" Mark had gotten an idea, having a feeling that something bad will happen on the boat, he whispered to Lucy.

"Could you do me a favor and go? I have a feeling something bad will happen." She lets out a sigh and whispers back at him.

"Fine but you owe me one." She looks at Salamander. "Fine I'll go."

**Later that night.**

Lucy was on Salamander's boat, because of the favor from Mark, who was watching the boat from afar. Lucy was in a room with Salamander.

"Let's toast with a glass of wine." Salamander was pouring a glass of wine and snapped to make some balls of wine float from the wine glass. When a couple of them floated close to Lucy's mouth she swatted them away and stood up.

"This is a sleeping drug isn't it?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Because you just told me." Mark knew this as his cue and appeared right beside Lucy because of the technique he learned from a year of training.

"What the!? How did you get on my ship!?"

"It's because of a little technique I learned called Instant Transmission."

"He tried to give me a sleeping drug."

"I knew something was going to be wrong. How many others did you give this sleeping drug?" Lucy looked outside of the room and saw all the girls sleeping because of the drug.

"All of them..."

"Welcome to my slave ship. Men. Get this punk off my ship." He started getting angry, a blue aura started surrounding him and some of Salamander's henchmen arrived behind him.

"I think it's time I showed my full power." Just then as he was powered up, Natsu crashed through the roof. Just as one of Salamander's henchmen took Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys and through them out the window.

"It's that brat from earlier!" Just then Natsu had gotten motion sick and Happy arrived.

"What are you doing here Lucy?"

"Happy!? When have you had wings!?"

"Oh hey there Happy. Good thing you arrived when you did." Happy got Lucy and started flying away when Salamander tried to blast them with fire magic and missed.

"Get them before they report this to the council!" Some of the men tried shooting at them when Happy's transformation ran out and they fell into the water. Mark saw this and his aura got bigger.

"You've made a big mistake this time! **Kaioken**!" He suddenly appeared red, his clothes, his hair and his aura were all red, he charged at them. Meanwhile outside the ship Lucy had found her Celestial Spirit keys and summoned the very powerful spirit, Aquarius.

"Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the shore!" Aquarius didn't listen to Lucy.

"Let me tell you one thing. You drop the keys again, I will kill you."

"S-Sorry..." Aquarius used her vase to flush the ship back to the shore, along with Lucy. Once the ship was hit with the water Mark's Kaioken ran out and he hit the wall. Natsu had gotten up once the rocking of the ship stopped. Once he got off the wall he walked over to Natsu, knocking out two guys.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before!" Mark grinned.

"Wanna double team him pal?"

"You bet."

"Body don't fail me! **Kaioken!**" Mark glowed red again and Salamander, who's real name is Bora, blasted flames at the both of them, surprising Lucy."

"Awful. Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu had eaten the flames Bora blasted and Mark showed no sign of flame damage. Natsu unleashed flames from his mouth at them and Mark fired a energy beam from his hands, destroyed some of the ship. Natsu punched Bora in the face, sending him straight to Mark, who kicked him out of the ship. But Mark landed beside Lucy and Happy, draining out most of his power with the Kaioken.

"I leave the rest to you Natsu. Damn... I shouldn't have used the Kaioken a second time..." The three of them watch Natsu's fight with Bora. But most of the port was destroyed because of their fight and it caused the military to show up.

"Uh oh it's the military!" Natsu had grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran with Mark going with them as best he could.

"Whoa! Why me!?"

"You want to join Fairy Tail don't you Lucy? Well let's go." Mark smiled at Lucy and she started running with them.


	7. 7 Return to Magnolia

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Mark made it back to Fairy Tail, with Mark getting most of his strength back from using the Kaioken twice. Once they got in, it was extremely lively as it usually is.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back Natsu, Happy, Mark." Mirajane smiled at them and walked over to Mark.

"It's good to see you again Mira." He smiled at the white haired woman and she smiled back just as a fight broke out in the entire guild hall.

"Natsu's back!? Let's settle our score from the other time!"

"Not much has changed since I left huh?" Lucy walked over to Mark and Mira.

"You two know each other?"

"Yup! We've been friends pretty much since I joined the guild. Though Mira was certainly a lot scarier back then." He chuckled a bit and Mira smiled.

"Welcome to the guild miss?"

"Lucy. Looks like none of the members here are normal..."

"It happens all the time here. And besides-" A flying bottle came and hit Mira on the head, causing her head to bleed. "-It's fun like this." The battle got ramped up but soon ended because of the master of the guild arriving. When the master looked at Lucy he shifted from a giant to his normal form.

"A new comer?" Lucy was shocked and just nodded her head, the master then jumped up to the second floor of the guild hall, holding papers from the Magic Council. Then he set them on fire and threw them, with Natsu catching them and eating the flames.

"Forget about the council member. Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flow within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will perform an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" Once his speech was over the guild errupted in cheers. Later Lucy was near the bar with Mira, getting her guild mark.

"You want it here?"

"Yes!" Mira stamped the guild mark on Lucy's hand, in a pink color.

"There! Now you're a part of Fairy Tail." She went over to Mark, who was talking to Levy since they haven't talked in a couple years.

"Hey look, I got my guild mark!" He looked over at Lucy and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Lucy." She smiled and looked around.

"I can't believe I'm actually a member of Fairy Tail now." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to like it here." Gray was watching and walked over to Mark and Lucy.

"Hello there miss. May I ask your name?"

"It's Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Gray and welcome to Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled and Mark started walking away, letting them get to know each other. The ice wizard and celestial spirit wizard talked for a while, Mark was sitting at the bar with Mira standing behind it.

"Those two look nice together don't they?"

"Yeah they do." He looks at Mira.

"You've certainly changed since I left. And it's not a bad change." She smiled a bit and told him that she changed after he left.

"I'm glad you're back Mark."

"I'm glad to be back. I missed this place. And now. I'm strong enough to protect my family." She smiled a bit more at hearing that and Makarov walked over to Mark and Mira.

"Good to see you again Mark my boy."

"Good to see you too Master."

"How was your training?"

"It was pretty eventful to say the least." Natsu had gotten up from where he was sitting and was going to go out on a job when he noticed Macao was gone.

"Hey where's Macao at?"

"He went out on a job a week ago and hasn't come back yet. Last I heard he was at Mount Hakobe." When Natsu heard this, he and Happy went out to go find him. Mark saw Natsu and Happy leave the guild hall.

"Hey, Lucy want to go with him so he doesn't end up doing something stupid?"

"Sure, Mark." He looks at Mira and smiles a bit, the scar above and below his right eye was in clear view.

"I'll be back soon Mira." Lucy saw the scar and figured she'd ask about it after catching up with Natsu. Natsu was walking on the streets of Magnolia and saw the son of Macao, who is named Romeo.

"Don't worry Romeo. I'll bring your dad back." Romeo has been worried about Macao ever since he hadn't come back to the guild. Mark and Lucy had managed to catch up.

"Hey Mark I got something to ask you."

"Fire away."

"How did you get that scar?" He started getting tense.

"I'll.. tell you some other time.. I don't really feel comfortable talking about it at the moment.." Just then the carriage came to a stop, the icy wind outside the carriage was nearly unbearable. Just one step out of the carriage made Lucy start shivering heavily.

"Jeez, it's freezing out here! It's summer so why is there a snow storm here!?"

"You can just head back to town then." Lucy had summoned one of her Celestial Spirits, Horologium the clock, and hid inside to get away from the cold. As the group travelled through the freezing cold winds a huge creature known as a Vulcan appeared in front of them.

"What's one of these doing here?" The Vulcan tried attacking Natsu with the beast missing the punch. When he saw Lucy hiding inside Horologium he took both her and the clock spirit then ran off. Natsu, Happy and Mark ran after the Vulcan to get Lucy back.


End file.
